H
}} The H&K G11E is a small gun in Fallout 2. Background Characteristics Though an assault rifle in the real world, the H&K G11E found in post-War 23rd-century America is a high-end submachine gun that is one of the most versatile firearms in Fallout 2. Its potent burst mode represents an effective compromise between economy and lethality, firing a frugal 7 rounds, each averaging 26.7 Hit Points of damage, the second-highest damage-per-round of all burst-capable weapons in the game. Coupled with the 4.7mm caseless's penetrating power, this enables the weapon to retain its lethality against armor better than any other selective-fire weapon in the game, as well as making single-shot sniping a perfectly viable combat option, an option that remains available up to the weapon's considerably long maximum range of 40 hexes. Thanks to the space savings afforded by the caseless cartridge, the magazine capacity of the G11E (as well as its regular variant) is the highest of any unmodified small gun in the game, enabling it to fire 7 full bursts before reloading. Its burst attacks average around 175, 100 and 30 HP on soft tissue, medium armor and maximally heavy armor, respectively. Due to being a burst weapon and using the 4.7mm caseless, the G11E gains more than do most weapons from the Bonus Ranged Damage perk. This perk can be taken twice and it increases all ranged attacks' base damage per round by 2 HP per level for a maximum total of 4 HP, which in the H&K G11E's case is then multiplied by the 4.7mm caseless's Damage Modifier of 3/2, yielding a total bonus of 6 HP per bullet. This increases the weapon's average burst damage against unarmored, medium-armored and super-heavily armored foes to about 210, 130 and 50 HP, respectively. This well-rounded weapon has no major weaknesses. Though 4.7mm caseless is quite rare and expensive in post-War Northern California, the G11E's ammo consumption is economical and it delivers the highest damage per round of all the weapons that use this ammunition. Variants * H&K G11 Locations *Snake Morton, one of the Morton brothers, uses this gun. * Some Hubologists encountered around San Francisco also carry this weapon. Killing these Hubologists does not affect Karma and will not make the Hubologists in San Francisco turn hostile, even if many are killed. * The Enclave soldiers that wear combat armor in Navarro also have these equipped. * Carried by several female punks on the PMV Valdez. * Mel in the Café of Broken Dreams can be looted for this weapon and 200 rounds of 4.7mm caseless. * Lastly, some of the robbers found in mountain caverns wield these if the Chosen One is at level 19 or higher. Behind the scenes * Originally, the weapon was supposed to belong to the Big Guns skill and have a bipod. * The real-world counterpart for the G11 is actually a rifle that was developed for the German Bundeswehr but was canceled because of defense budget cuts after the reunification. The E variant is specifically designed for Special Ops., equipped with a low-light scope and a suppressor. Neither of these features are present in the game, which is especially apparent when the G11E is compared to the FN FAL (night sight). Bugs Though not a bug particular to this weapon, all the burst weapons in Fallout 2 suffer from a bug whereby dead creatures obstruct burst fire as if they were standing up. Thus if a dead entity is located between the player and the intended target of his/her burst fire, that dead entity will block the majority of the rounds fired. Category:Fallout 2 Small Guns skill weapons ru:H&K G11E pl:H&K G11E uk:H&K G11E